Multiverses Wiki talk:Cliché List
Planets with enormous 'ion storms' around them *Planets which are entirely covered in city Does this include all land or the entire planet? Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 13:17, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Either. Neither is sustainable. HolbenilordTalk 13:21, May 5, 2012 (UTC) And what if its an artificial planet that's hollow on the inside where life resides while on the outised ion storms occur? Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 13:29, May 5, 2012 (UTC) How big is the structure, and where are the ion storms coming from? HolbenilordTalk 13:36, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Storms are due to the atmoshpere or a weather control unit :P The structure, dunno, the size it still wouldn't collapse? I'd say it'd be something like the Forerunner shield worlds... Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 13:38, May 5, 2012 (UTC) It's not a planet in that case, so it's ok to have it all inhabited HolbenilordTalk 13:47, May 5, 2012 (UTC) you know excessive numbers of moons is acully realistic for many planets. jupiter and saturn have over 80 moons each. (that not an exaggeration, more moons are discovered every year on those planets), also lots of planets don't orbit stars or even exist inside a galaxy --Twinkyberries 14:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Definitely, but terrestrial planets don't have those numbers of moons and rogue planets can't host life HolbenilordTalk 16:30, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Why couldn't a rogue planet host life? Some Terran ecosystems make do without sunlight. If life had existed on the world before it went rogue, I could easily imagine some tardigrades and other extremophiles living at hydrothermic vents. Pinguinus impennis 16:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hydrothermal vent animals actually get their organic material from up above, so do rely on the sun. Sorry guys. Also, temperature. Radiation. HolbenilordTalk 17:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Some creatures, including tardigrades, tube worms and copepods around hydrothermal vents "eat" bacteria. And doesn't the heat come from the vents? Also,'' Halicephalobus mephisto''. Did I start an arguement here? :S Maybe. :P And the hydrothermal vent bacteria are chemosynthetic, and AFAIK chemosynthesis is usually done with CO2 or methane. Volcanoic eruptions emit CO2, and those deep sea vents are volcanic. Volcanic basins can also emit methane from what I've read. If that was true, then would the tubeworms that the crabs, fish etc depend on stick themselves out so far from the vent and spread such large organs out into the water?the vents are heated from below, but if the sea was made of ice, would it really get far enough to keep anything alive? HolbenilordTalk₪ 09:23, May 6, 2012 (UTC) And that nematode depends on water and oxygen from above HolbenilordTalk 09:28, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Er, I read about the chemosynthesis on Wikipedia, so I'm pretty sure it is legitimate info. And I know the heat wouldn't get far enough to support crabs or fish. I was thinking of tube worms, palm worms and tardigrades. And you realize tardigrades have been found under solid ice, right? And that they can survive being chilled for days at 73 K? As for another point, I doubt the sea would be made of ice if there were active sea mounts. The surface would probably be frozen over, but the ice would probably only extend for a thousand or so feet down. And you know how deep down the vents are. And the final point? Snowball Earth. The problem with what you said was not the context, but the relevance. You use the right information in the wrong place and don't think about all the factors involved. Tube worms, palm worms, and tardigrades all require oxygen, which comes from plants on the surface. They also rely on organic material, in the case of the annelids from bacteria which feed off a combination of minerals from the vent and organics from above, and in the case of the tardigrades from either moss which relies on photosynthesis or bacteria which eat organic materials from other sources (though some tardigrades are carnivores). A common misconception about tardigrades is that the conditions they can survive in stasis are the same as those they can survive when active. This is obviously incorrect. When in stasis (when in this state, they are called a tun) they lose more than 90% of their water content and reinforce their cell membranes with sugars. Even then, most tardigrades exposed to such conditions as are usually cited die, and given longer periods of exposure the numbers surviving just decrease and decrease. Of course the sea will be ice, the planet would be around -260 degrees centigrade on the surface. The sea might have areas of water for a few thousand years, and volcanoes might create small areas of water. These areas will be stuffed full of sulphurous chemicals and carbon dioxide and no life will be able to live there. And the mass of ice from above will compress lower water down into ice too, speeding up the process. The planet's interior will lose heat more rapidly when the surface is colder, so tectonic activity will become far less powerful. You know snowball Earth wasn't this cold, right? And that photosynthesis could still occur as the ice wasn't that thick? I don't know why I bothered to write this much. But there you go. HolbenilordTalk 11:32, May 6, 2012 (UTC) What if the planet was in the middle of an asteroid belt? The asteroids could hit and heat up the planet. And cyanobacteria can supply some oxygen if there is some heat. This doesn't count imported oxygen, either. Nobody said that the planet didn't have controlled colonies of sapients. :P OH, AND I'VE GOT AN IDEA! Lithotrophs! Life cannot live on rocks alone, plants are lithotrophs but need sunlight to make sugars, water, and the minerals therein. Asteroids would heat areas up for a short time, but the atmosphere will have gone so the water in them will vaporise away into space. HolbenilordTalk 12:27, May 6, 2012 (UTC) why does it matter? its no fun when you can't strech the truth in science fiction by even the tinyest little fact!-- Twinkyberries 15:04, May 6, 2012 (UTC) It's still fun, and usually hard sci-fi is better than soft sci-fi. Heinlein, Clarke and Asimov are better than Star Wars or Star Trek. HolbenilordTalk 15:10, May 6, 2012 (UTC) You've got that right. Here's a question: could life survive on a rogueplanet for the first hundred or so years after it went rogue? Imagine some sapients on such a world, desperately trying to find a way off their dying world... Pinguinus impennis 16:20, May 6, 2012 (UTC) That's a good idea! Let's do it! The Cloud of Tatra is as good a place as any... HolbenilordTalk :D Let's make it a collaborative species. We can all be involved in creating aspects of the race... that way, we can achieve a degree of richness a single user couldn't alone. Like with the Daemons. Pinguinus impennis 17:15, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure! You wanna make the article? HolbenilordTalk 18:10, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll try to make the planet article. Keep an eye open. Pinguinus impennis 18:16, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, my machine won't let me publish the new page. :( Could you write it? I was thinking of a high-gravity planet called Quothei. Pinguinus impennis 18:31, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Currently writing Quothei HolbenilordTalk 18:38, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Is it just me, or have I been pwned? But what about mechanical/biomechanical life?